Another sunny day
by WitchWhite
Summary: Aioros no cree en las reencarnaciones hasta que conoce a Saori quien es una talentosa pintora que desea que el mundo conozca sus obras. Al entrevistarla para conocer su trabajo, encuentra un esotérico trasfondo de su vida pasa. CanonDivergence. Mención SeiyaxSaori. Amistad/RealismoMagico


_**Esta idea la tenía desde hace un par de días y apenas pude desarrollarla gracias a mis nulos conocimientos de arte.**_

 _ **Nota:** La historia sigue el canon original, sucede después de la última guerra con Zeus. Los personajes reencarnan para llevar una vida donde son personal ordinarias, con vidas ordinarias haciendo cosas extraordinarias como cualquier otro humano._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Canon Divergence. Friendship. Mención de SeiyaxSaori._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen sólo es fic y la idea, las ideas si que son mías._

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Another sunny day**_

 _We're playing for our lives the referee gives us fuck all_

 _I saw you in the corner of my eye on the sidelines_

 _Your dark mascara bids me to historical deeds_

 _Everybody's gone you picked me up for a long drive_

 _We take the tourist route the nights are light until midnight_

― Y te vas el domingo― corroboró un muchacho rubio a su hermano mayor antes de tomar café ― quien fuera tú, siempre estás de viaje.

Venían del norte de Grecia, con la esperanza de mejorar su calidad de vida se mudaron. Pese a que las mismas carencias existían en todo el país, no se desanimaron. El mayor consiguió empleo e uno de los periódicos más importantes de Grecia, con lo que pudo rentar ese pequeño departamento cerca de la oficina. Después de cuatro años, su hermano menor se mudó con él justo al entrar a la universidad.

El desayuno consistía en huevos revueltos con papas, pan de azúcar con queso y café con leche. La ventana del departamento estaba entreabierta por donde se colaba un caliente rayo de Sol que ambientaba la casa. Fresca y alegre. Los muebles de madera armonizaban las paredes azules, llenas de cuadros y fotografías de su familia.

― No siempre voy de viaje― respondió el mayor que a diferencia de su pariente poseía la piel más tostada.

El más joven pasaba imágenes en una Tablet. Observaba a detalle cada una, a veces salían exclamaciones de admiración por lo que veían sus ojos. Aprobaba con asombro. El café se enfriaba y el tiempo corría.

― Es buena― se limitó a decir― no soy experto en arte como tú. Para mí es buena…

― Revolucionará el arte. La niña pinta con cera, no acuarelas, oleo, gises, crayones, cera de vela― el mayor estaba fascinado con el talento y emocionado con su próxima visita a Tokio para conocerla.

Como periodista especializado en arte, ella era uno de esos oasis en medio de la nada. Últimamente quedaban pocos genios artísticos. A excepción del tibetano que creaba esculturas e instalaciones con chatarra, restos de metal y lamina. El gobierno Chino le dio su apoyo para exhibir su talento. Fuera de eso, no había nada nuevo. Si acaso el escritor francés con su nuevo género literario "existencialismo fantástico" el cual era un hit entre los adolescentes.

― Con su técnica y con su talento― puntualizó antes de morder el pan de azúcar con queso― llegara muy alto.

― ¿Cómo diste con ella?

― Yo no di con ella, me asignaron el trabajo. Supongo que al jefe de mi departamento le llegó la información y creyó que yo era el indicado para ir.

― Pues me he dado cuenta que a la niña le gusta la cultura de papá Sócrates― observó el menor― todos son fans de papá Sócrates. Mira, éste se parece a ti― mostró la Tablet. Un muchacho joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde miraba las estrellas con nostalgia, sentado en la orilla de un acantilado, junto a él una caja de oro y en sus brazos un bebe.

Las pinturas de Saori Kido eran siempre emotivas y transparentes. Ella revelaba emociones de sí misma en cada rasgo y era fácil conocerla. Por ejemplo, en esa pintura, había un destello de dolor y fascinación. Como si se viera un fenómeno natural desde la puerta de casa sin temor a ser afectado.

― No se parece. La muchacha tiene influencias griegas. Puede ser cualquiera. Nuestros rasgos son comunes. A ti te han confundido muchas veces con otros.

― Esa vez fue el doppelganger― inquirió divertido al recordar la escena de una vecina que le dijo se parecía a su primer amor en los años ochenta.

― El único que tiene doppelganger es Saga― dijo el mayor refiriéndose a su mejor amigo al que conocía desde la primaria. Ambos vivieron en el mismo barrio― de cualquier forma no se parece a mí, en todo caso bien podrías ser también tú.

― Digamos que es una oda a la belleza masculina griega― el rubio exhibió sus bíceps en forma de concurso de fisicoculturismo.

― Termina el desayuno, Aioria o vas a volver a llegar tarde a la Universidad.

― Tengo el horario más idiota del mundo, entró a las nueve y salgo a la una para regresar a de nuevo a las cuatro de la tarde y terminar a las ocho de la noche. ¡Mátenme!

― El idiota eres tú por elegirlo así.

― No tuve remedio, las demás asignaturas estaban cubiertas, sin espacio.

― Más a mi favor, eres un idiota― llevó su plato al fregadero, corrió a lavarse los dientes.

Para él la hora era justa, llegaría en media hora al periódico si se daba prisa, si el metro era accesible, si no encontraba otra protesta en el camino. Aioria se quedó un poco más en la mesa, admirando los dibujos de la asiática. Antes que su hermano le arrebatara su Tablet y saliera a toda prisa del departamento.

* * *

En la Academia de Arte todos conocían su talento. Había creado una nueva técnica a base de cera que sustituyó el óleo, plumones, gises y todos los materiales convencionales para pintar. Su talento dio de que hablar dentro del distrito de Tokyo. La niña prodigio que desde los doce años se ha dedicado a pintar excentricidades, constelaciones, paisajes desconocidos, retratos de gente que existía en su mente, además de hacer alusión a la cultura romana y griega.

Saori Kido tenía un potencial nato que algún día la llevaría a las galerías de arte más importantes del mundo. Eso quería, era su sueño. Que sus cuadros adornaran las sales de Louvre, Ludwig, el museo Británico y demás sitios de arte. Ella podía conseguirlo y quería llegar a más personas. O quela encontraran. Aunque por ahora sólo era una joven de diecinueve años preparándose para el éxito. El cual llegaba poco a poco pues, había sido entrevistada por diversos medios locales y del continente Asiático.

Cuando preguntaban por sus influencias, siempre respondía que sentía una atracción por la cultura mediterránea. Por esa razón muchos de los retratos que pintaba lucían tan reales como alguno de los hombres que habitan la región.

A sus amigas de instituto que estudiaban en diversas universidades, les llamaba la atención un retrato, un personaje, ése, un hombre. El cual se repetía en toda su obra. Saori decía soñarlo con frecuencia pero que no se trataba de nada romántico. Era más bien protector y fraternal. Porque el príncipe azul tenía otros cuadros. Un joven de cabellos oscuros sobre un Pegaso cruzando el universo. A ese sí que quería conocerlo. Lo soñaba poco.

Al contrario del hombre rubio de facciones perfectas, mirada perdida y piel trigueña. Tenía más vida que muchos hombres en su país. Le gustaba dibujar su sonrisa porque le recordaba un amanecer. A sus ojos siempre les buscó un verde brillante. La cera después de todo no era fácil de manejar y menos para colorear. Con sus cabellos le gustaba divertirse, trazaba los risos con emoción. ¿Quién será ese hombre? Se preguntaba una vez terminado con el lápiz.

Esa tarde finalizó los tintes a otro personaje desconocido. Una mujer de cabello azul cielo llevaba una hacha en la mano derecha. Vestida de valkiria, miraba el horizonte mientras la nieve caía sobre sus cabellos largos. Pensaba en la Osa Mayor cuando la pintó. Para ella misma era un misterio sus dones.

― Señorita Kido, le recuerdo que el siguiente lunes vendrán del periódico Kathimerini de Grecia― se acercó la secretaria de la directora de la Academia. La joven dejo el pincel en un pequeño bote de plata y la atendió― el periodista habla inglés, sólo serán un par de horas.

Era la primera vez que aparecían de Europa para ver su trabajo. Sonrió contenta. Ahí estaba la oportunidad que tanto esperaba. Sobre todo porque los griegos se interesaron en su trabajo.

― Voy a ser famosa― dijo aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

― Poco a poco. A las dos de la tarde agendamos. Acondicionaremos el estudio para la entrevista. Por favor, de su mejor esfuerzo, Señorita Kido.

* * *

El otoño asiático era algo nuevo para él. Acostumbrado a su región cálida y fresca, el ligero airé frío que se sentía lo congeló. Es por ello que dejo el suéter bajo el saco negro. Llegó a Tokio a las nueve de la mañana. No pudo dormir durante el vuelo ni descansar, detestaba volar. Aun así enfrentaba su miedo a la muerte por accidente aéreo. Era muy raro porque no entendía su miedo a las alturas, por eso era bien aburrido, no iba a los juegos mecánicos.

Pisar el suelo siempre era un agradecimiento eterno a Dios. Mi cadáver no se quedó en la nada o en un barranco. Pensaba. Su hotel no estaba muy lejos de la academia ni del aeropuerto. Buscó café antes de tomar el taxi. Mala idea. Estuvo a dos de escupirlo frente a todos en la terminal.

― ¿Qué porquería es esta?― maldijo en griego al darse cuenta que el locatario lo observó, compró un sándwich y jugo de naranja― creo que mi vicio tendrá que esperar hasta que regrese a Atenas.

No es que los griegos supieran de café, no saben nada, pero tienen como vecino al mejor cafetero que es Italia y de ellos consumen lo suficiente para saber que no existe café en el mundo que se le compare.

Una vez en el hotel, se comunicó con su familia y el periódico, para hacerles saber que llegó a Tokio sin problemas. Después trabajó sobre las preguntas a la joven prodigio. Anotaba y borraba en una libreta. Preparó la grabadora y la cámara. Se sintió misteriosamente tranquilo. Muchas veces pecaba de inseguro y no creía en su propio trabajo, pero esta vez, aseguró que todo saldría bien.

La última entrevista que tuvo, fue en España, con un juicioso e intolerante bailarín de flamenco, frustrado por no ser el torero que deseaba. Aquella entrevista fue insufrible y sólo quería pedirle que cerrarla la boca. ¿Qué les pasaba a los artistas de hoy en día que se sentían tocados por los dioses? Además, ni era tan bueno bailando, sólo porque tenía una escuela de flamenco creía ser el mejor.

En cambio, el rostro de la muchacha mostraba dulzura y hasta nobleza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no fuera una mocosa pedante porque, por mucho talento la iba a dejar hablando sola. Estaba al corriente que la sociedad japonesa era diferente a la occidental, confiaba encontrase con una sencilla artista.

Como lo dictan las reglas niponas, llegó puntual a las dos de la tarde a la Academia de Arte privada de Tokio. La secretaria de la directora lo esperaba. Lo condujo amablemente hasta el estudio de la Señorita Kido. El aroma de madera recién barnizada y oleos de los pasillos, lo hizo suspirar. Vio pasar un grupo de bailarinas de danza contemporánea que lo miraron con asombro. Paso cerca de una sala de música donde un muchacho de cabello azulado claro tocaba el piano en compañía de un flautista. Cruzó un jardín clásico, con su pequeño estanque donde nadaban peces koi. Esto era Japón. Qué maravilla pisar esa tierra. Se sintió como en casa. Finalmente luego de cruzar dos pasillos y varias puertas de madera con cristales blancos, llegaron a la sala de pintura.

Saori esperó de pie, llevaba un bonito conjunto. Falda negra y blusa blanca con un moño en el cuello que le daba un toque a muñeca victoriana. La secretaría los presentó. Aioros sonrió antes de inclinarse un poco. No sabía mucho de las costumbres, más lo que leyó en el folleto del avión.

La jovencita no reaccionó. Miró fijamente al periodista y no escuchó nada de lo que decía la secretaria. De pronto todo desapareció, quedaban únicamente él y ella en una habitación blanca. Todo sonido fue apagado, el rostro de aquel hombre embonó perfectamente con sus retratos. "Te conozco de otra vida" se oyó decirse a sí misma. Se encontró en un espacio sin tiempo, ni forma. Él seguía inmóvil dejándose contemplar como si fuera el mismo Miguel Ángel por miles de turistas.

― Señorita Kido… ¿quiere té?― repitió por tercera vez la voz ronca de la secretaria quien la regresó al mundo.

― Sí, el de siempre― respondió aturdida.

El periodista seguía sonriendo como si todo fuera una bonita obra de teatro. Ella estaba pasmada como si la hubieran golpeado en la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa acondicionada para la entrevista. Sobre ella había varios bocetos, una libreta con la mayor parte de sus dibujos. Tras ella muchos cuadros en cera, algunos mostraban el rostro de ese muchacho al que él se parecía. Mientras volvía la secretaria con té y galletas, quedaron en silencio. Aioros seguía impresionado por el talento y ella por conocerlo.

"Es idéntico al hombre que sueño. Sus ojos son del mismo color" Apretó sus manos y agachó la mirada. Se avergonzó de sí misma por pensar de esa forma.

― No tengo palabras― dijo en inglés dejando escapar su acento griego.

Su voz era gruesa y un tanto ronca. Como en sus sueños. Saori asintió a manera de agradecer. La secretaria apareció, dejo el pedido y se fue. Invitó a Aioros a tomar todas las fotografías que deseará.

― ¿Cómo realiza la técnica? Sobre la cera…?― Aioros fue al grano, después tomó té de jazmín que era mucho mejor que ese café rancio.

― La cera la mantengo en frascos separados por diversos colores dentro de un contenedor a temperatura helada que le permita seguir siendo liquida― respondió con calma―después tomo la necesaria y la dejo secar en el material que ocupo, generalmente es una tela gruesa que impide que se corra la cera. La aplico en el suelo.

― Muy interesante… ― dijo Aioros con el bolígrafo en la boca mirándola con atención ― ¿Cómo nació la idea de pintar con cera?― cambió la pregunta con interés.

Antes de responder ella se encogió de hombros y tímidamente respondió.

― Simplemente me llegan las ideas o imágenes. Por ejemplo estoy esperando al chofer en la esquina de la Academia y de pronto tengo como una visión que no desaparece hasta plasmarla. Lo mismo pasó con la cera. Fue buena idea.

― Original― respondió Aioros. Miraba su libreta y confirmaba que la grabadora siguiera encendida. Ya estaba un poco vieja y en ocasiones le daba problemas― me llama la atención que la mayor parte de sus obras son surrealistas, ¿de dónde salen esos rostros?

― Son visiones. A veces, estoy comiendo y en mi mente se dibuja un rostro, un escenario, el universo. No sé cómo explicarlo. Por otro lado, son personas occidentales, excepto él― tomó un cuadró tras ella, donde estaba un joven asiático alrededor de quince años, juntando su rostro con el de un Pegaso blanco y sonreía.

Aioros sintió escalofríos pero también ternura. Las pinturas de esa muchacha provocaban evocaciones lejanas. Como si las conociera. Por poco y se atreve a decir "yo estuve ahí" cuando vio un paisaje de unas ruinas griegas que no existen en Grecia. ¿Por qué se sintió así? Saori dijo no conocer el mundo, sólo ha viajado a China y la India, pero occidente es desconocido.

― Digamos que es un don― anotó Aioros en su libreta.

― A decir verdad, no tengo un gusto particular por una cultura. Son sólo las cosas que van llegando a mi mente. Eso es lo que moldeo, porque también he pintado cosas hindúes― mostró otro cuadro, donde estaba un muchacho de cabellos dorados, brillaba y tras él un enorme buda de color café, asemejando la misma estatua de Bali― si le he de confesar algo, me asusta un poco. No sé si sean visiones, más bien parece información. No sé cómo explicarlo.

― Ni yo. Lo que sí sé es que tiene un gran talento que debe compartir con el mundo, señorita Saori. Debe mostrar su arte. ¿Ha pensado que sus obras estén expuestas en alguna galería de arte?― Saori se sintió conmovida, él entendía perfectamente su sueños. Asintió― verá, el periódico para el que trabajo, no es pues, tan famoso como lo puede ser el New York Times o el mismo Times, pero… puedo abrirle un espacio en el Times, tengo un contacto― guiñó un ojo― ¿Le parece?

― Muchísimas gracias, sí, lo aprecio. Claro que me parece buena idea― hizo una reverencia. Su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa. Finalmente podría expandir su arte y sobre todo, llegar a esas personas que pinta.

Porque sabe que existen, como ese hombre que anotaba en su libreta frente a ella y tomaba fotografías. Eso le dio fe. Si las exponía a más personas, ellos las verían. Sobre todo el muchacho del Pegaso.

― Esto es muy esotérico― agregó Aioros fotografiando un enorme lienzo donde se encontraban todas las constelaciones zodiacales― ¿cree en esto?

― Porque no― se acercó al periodista que admiraba los detalles de la cera sobre la tela― creo que todos venimos del universo. Si las constelaciones nos rigen, nos dan un poco de su energía y poder. Sí lo creo.

― Que interesante su punto de vista. ¿Podría mostrarme más de su trabajo para fotografiarlo?

― ¿Está molesto?― preguntó Saori acomodando sus dibujos sobre la mesa.

― Porque debería― dejo de tomar fotografías y la miró a los ojos. Era una pregunta extraña, demasiada confianza.

― Por aquellas pinturas de su rostro

Aioros giró la cabeza para encontrar los cuadros del hombre que lucía como él pero mucho más joven. Negó con la cabeza despreocupado.

― Se parece, pero no soy yo. Él tiene el cabello más largo. Parece actor de los años ochenta― respondió regresando a su actividad de tomar fotografías― se sorprendería de saber que en Grecia todos tenemos esos rasgos. Somos comunes entre nosotros.

― Quizá, pero yo estoy segura que a usted lo he visto en otra parte. Discúlpeme que le diga esto, pero… si lo guardo más puedo enfermarme.

― Me ha pasado lo mismo con personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Eso sí lo entiendo. Una vez conocí a un profesor chino que nos daba relaciones públicas en la Universidad, vaya, hablar con él era… no sé, inexplicable. Me sentía cómodo, como si fuésemos grandes amigos.

― Justo me siento así. Por eso me he tomado la libertad de afirmar que quien está en ese cuadro es usted.

El click de la cámara dejo de escucharse. Algunos sonidos en el pasillo llegaron hasta ellos. Saori regresó a la mesa. Buscó entre sus dibujos un boceto a lápiz donde mostraba dos hombres idénticos bajo el agua. Utilizó ese dibujo para explicar cómo empleaba su técnica y así los rostros fueran lo más realistas posibles. Aioros la detuvo.

― Estas bromeando… ¿esos chicos se parecen a mis amigos de la infancia? ― en su celular tenía un par de fotos con los gemelos. Los ojos de Saori brillaron― es muy extraño.

Aioros se pasó la mano tras de la cabeza. Intentaba comprender que sucedía. Un montón de tonterías cruzaron por su cabeza. Había la posibilidad de que eso de la vida pasada existiera. Aunque también que ella fuera vidente.

― Una amiga dice que puede ser mi vida pasada. Y no puedo escapar de ella hasta no resolver lo que se deje pendiente. Por eso me sigue hasta que sane algo. Karma le llaman. Por eso me recomienda ir con una terapista o hipnosis regresiva para conocer mis vidas pasadas. Sé que suena ridículo, pero… quizá sea verdad. ¿Cree en eso?

Aioros meditó un momento. Volvió a tomar la taza de té y miró los ojos claros de la artista.

― Hace mucho tiempo, los gemelos de la foto y yo íbamos a fiestas y nos embriagábamos. Una noche terminamos en la playa con cervezas en mano, eso es típico en mi cultura. Pues ese día el gemelo menor filosofó sobre la existencia humana, eso se nos da muy bien― ella río divertida― mencionó algo que leyó en un libro sobre la secuencia de Fibonacci, todo es un espiral, nosotros sólo seguimos en ese espiral una y otra vez. La vida es cíclica, dijo que por esa razón todos hemos tenido más de una vida. Vaya a saber si es verdad o no. Ese gemelo menor es bien extraño, terminó viviendo en Londres porque Grecia no le daba trabajo. Bueno, yo no sé qué pensar al respecto, no lo descartó, aunque no es una creencia fija. Sabe, yo no soy muy de pensar en eso. Si tuve o no una vida antes de este, es algo que en realidad no importa. Sólo quiero vivir esta y disfrutarla al máximo. Porque uno no sabe si vivirá mañana. Por ahora yo, estoy feliz con lo que tengo. A pesar de que Grecia no está en las mejores condiciones económicas.

― Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber― respondió Saori. Tomó una de las galletas y la llevó a su boca con delicadeza― estaba pensando en verdad visitar a un terapista de regresión de vida pasada o como se llame. Tenía mis reservas, pero con lo que usted me ha dicho, definitivamente, para que recordar algo que ya ha pasado. El ahora es mucho más importante.

― No, no, no, señorita, tome decisiones por usted misma. Yo soy un pobre periodista que ha tomado malas decisiones en su vida.

― Sí así fuera, no habría viajado de Atenas a Tokio para entrevistar a una joven pintora.

La entrevista volvió a tomar su giro profesional. Aioros grabo un breve video con otra entrevista que se subiría a la página virtual del periódico. Se miraban fijamente durante la charla, mientras la cámara estaba sobre un atril que la sostenía. La muchacha mostró sus mejores modales. Quince minutos duro la entrevista.

Saorí eligió tres cuadros y se los regaló al periodista. Agradecido los aceptó, prometiendo enmarcarlos y colgarlos en la pared de su casa que cada vez tenía menos espacio. Aioros guardó la cámara y grabadora en su pequeña maleta. Caminaron juntos a la salida de la Academia. Mañana regresaría a Atenas. Ella recomendó algunos restaurantes o museos que pudiera visitar en menos de medio día. Aioros sólo quería tomar fotos y caminar, buscar recuerdos para los colegas, la familia y los amigos.

Al cruzar al pasillo principal que guiaba a la Salida, Saori tuvo una de esas visiones que le ayudaban a pintar. El hombre que caminaba a su lado llevaba puesta una hermosa armadura de oro. Parado sobre una piedra en medio de la noche estrellada, tras él un templo de mármol blanco, brillante. Las alas de la armadura se extendían lentamente. La miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Se detuvo.

― ¿Todo bien?― preguntó Aioros.

― Sí, disculpe... ― continuaron caminando.

La visión no desaparecería hasta que pintara. A veces creía que ese don era más un castigo porque no desaparecían las visiones hasta que las creara en lo que fuera, así fuera con gis sobre el suelo, bolígrafo en cuaderno o restos de sangre en su piel. Necesitaba que esas pinturas llegaran lejos, no sabía porque, era como una obligación. Una tarea importante que vino a cumplir. Por eso el don, por eso la fama.

Una vez llegaron a la entrada. El griego suspiró e hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y agradecimiento. Saori lo imitó.

― Gracias― dijo ella― por todo.

― No, a usted. Y este pendiente, le ayudaré a hacer su obra famosa. El mundo debe conocerla― sonrió por la expresión de dulzura que ella tenía para él. Como una hermana pequeña que ve al hermano mayor hacer algo fantástico― y espero que así, encuentre al joven del Pegaso.

Esbozó una gran sonrisa ante el comentario. Con un adiós en japonés, bajó las escaleras que daban a la calle. Saori lo vio desaparecer entre las personas que transitaban hacia la derecha. No quiso entrar a la Academia. El aire se sintió refrescante, como si fuera verano, no estaba del todo frío y era confortante. Dejo que enredara su cabello cortó. Pensó en la pintura del Pegaso y el chico que cabalgaba. Sus cabellos oscuros, la piel morena, de ojos redondos se aparecieron cruzando la cera. Sus piernas temblaron, un escalofrió recorrió sus hombros. Su lengua se entumió, no pudo decir nada. Se dirigía a la Academia, llevaba jeans azules y una chamarra roja. Paralizada por la sorpresa y el miedo lo vio pararse frente a la puerta principal. La miró o eso creyó. Una multitud de pasos se acercó. Era la hora de salida. Varias compañeras pasaron de ella en cámara lenta. Sus miradas quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Hasta que una joven de cabello negro y dos coletas corrió hacia él hasta abrazarlo.

Saori nunca la había visto en la Academia, debía ser nueva, debía ser un fantasma. Los vio darse un pequeño beso. Él tomó su bolsa, le dio la mano y caminaron dirección al autobús. Los siguió hasta que la pelinegra sintió su mirada. Se giró para encontrarse, la miró con furia para después perderse de su vista.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Gracias por leer. Honestamente no sé cómo ha quedado, se pudiera pensar que es AU pero no, pues está dentro de la línea del canon original.  
Gracias por el tiempo.**_

 _ **Saludos = )**_


End file.
